This invention relates to pile and post pounders. More particularly this invention relates to a post pounder utilizing a continuous loop lift means for lifting a tracked hammer. It features a tracked floating anvil which is capable of withstanding not only vertical but severe lateral impact. Lateral impact results when a post is struck which is not in perfect alignment with the direction of the blow.
With a conventional pile or post pounder it is necessary for an operator to hold a post beneath the hammer until the post has been driven into the ground sufficiently to remain upright and aligned beneath the hammer. Driven posts have a tendency to mushroom and split. Holding the post is dangerous. It is next to impossible to consistently squarely strike the top portion of a post. If the post gets sufficiently out of alignment with the direction of the hammer""s stroke, then the top portion of the post tends to fly out laterally from beneath the hammer. What is needed is a safe means to initially hold the driven post in alignment with the direction of the hammer""s stroke.
The utilization of a floating anvil solves the problem of initially holding the post while it is started into the ground. When a post is hammered into the ground, especially when it is being started it may move out of alignment. When a hammer is used to strike a floating anvil which is seated on the top of the post we can be assured that the post will be struck. However, if the post has moved out of alignment with the direction of the hammer stroke, the post will tend to fly outwardly from beneath the anvil. When the anvil is seated around and over the top portion of the post this high energy lateral motion is transferred through the anvil into the tracks. In order to reap the considerable benefits which result from pounding a post with a floating anvil what is needed is a floating anvil which has the capacity to withstand severe vertical and lateral impact. The floating anvil should also be relatively lightweight so that minimal energy of the hammer is dissipated therein.
It is an object of this invention to disclose a means of safely and accurately positioning and holding a post of any shape which is to be driven, beneath a hammer. It is an object of this invention to disclose a means of consistently squarely striking a driven post. It is an object of this invention to eliminate the damagexe2x80x94typically mushrooming and splittingxe2x80x94to the top end portion of a driven post. It is a further object of this invention to disclose a portable post pounder which may be lifted and lowered onto a positioned post, which is hydraulically powered, and which may be conveniently carried, by conventional mobile equipment. It is a final object of this invention to disclose a post pounder having a relatively lightweight floating anvil which has the capacity to withstand severe vertical and lateral impact.
One aspect of this invention provides for a floating anvil adopted to seat on a post in a post pounder having a hammer sliding between two upright parallel tracks comprising: an upper portion made of a hardened metal to withstand the impact of the hammer; a central portion made of a softer metal attached to the upper portion; a lower portion adapted to surround a top portion of the post and maintain it in an upright position beneath the anvil; and guide means attached to opposite sides of the floating anvil adapted to mate with and slide within the tracks.
Another aspect of this invention provides for a post pounder comprising: a frame; an upright track mounted on the frame; a floating anvil as in claim 1 positioned in the track, adapted to seat on the post; a sliding hammer positioned in the track positioned above the floating anvil; and, lift means carried by the frame to lift, and then to drop the sliding hammer; wherein use the frame is lifted to seat the floating anvil on a post positioned for driving; and then the hammer is reiteratively lifted in the track and dropped until the post is sufficiently driven into the ground.
Various other objects, advantages and features of novelty which characterize this invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims which form part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and the specific objects attained by its users, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and description, in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.